


Дорнийские уроки

by Olivin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Достигнув совершеннолетия и объехав свои владения, Ренли Баратеон направляется в Дорн…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дорнийские уроки

Ренли Баратеону Дорн казался неуютным. Из-за чего, он не знал: слишком жарко, слишком ярко, слишком впечатляюще - или, скорее, всё это разом беспокоило его и выводило из состояния улыбчивой безмятежности. 

Хотя сначала поездка в Солнечное Копьё представлялась ему чуть ли не самым увлекательным приключением в жизни. Потому что южнее Хайгардена он не бывал нигде, порывистые ветра Штормовых земель ему откровенно наскучили, а о нравах дорнийцев перешёптывались по всем Семи Королевствам – в общем, идеальное сочетание для того, чтобы Ренли, почти не раздумывая, принял приглашение Дорана Мартелла и отправился к тому после своего турне в честь совершеннолетия. 

Первая неприятность приключилась довольно скоро и была до ужаса банальна. У него обгорел нос. И не то чтобы Ренли было больно, скорее обидно, оттого, что он, раскрасневшийся, облезающий и припорошенный песком, по сравнению со смуглыми дорнийцами, высланными встречать его, казался себе ощипанным гусёнком, которого позабыли снять с вертела. 

Нет, не так: он казался себе возбуждённым ощипанным гусёнком, которого позабыли снять с вертела. В конце концов, он только-только вступил в пору созревания, и на такое количество красиво раздетых мужчин природа его реагировала совершенно однозначным образом. Поэтому Ренли старательно пытался не смотреть на своих спутников и вместо этого разглядывал девушек на улицах. Те, по меркам Штормовых земель, тоже были до неприличия раздеты, но тут Ренли со спокойной совестью мог рассматривать яркие платья необычного покроя, а не думать о том, как перекатываются бугры мускулов у едущего рядом дорнийца. Его интерес ко встречным девушкам не остался незамеченным, и его спутники оставшуюся часть пути отпускали довольно недвусмысленные шуточки по этому поводу. Ренли не возражал: было бы гораздо хуже, если бы они узнали, что его волнует на самом деле. 

Прибыв, наконец, во дворец и приняв ванну, Ренли почувствовал себя намного лучше, и в нём даже проснулось прежнее любопытство, так что он немного побродил по коридорам, полюбовался фонтанами во внутреннем дворе, а потом отправился переодеваться к ужину.

На ужине ощущение неуютности появилось вновь. Ренли уделяли слишком много внимания. То есть, обычно он против этого не возражал и вообще стремился стать центром любой компании, но в тех случаях перед ними либо заискивали, либо держались на равных. Мартеллы же и их гости вели себя с ним почтительно, но скорее как с маленьким хищником, забредшим в их края, то есть с должным уважением, но даже без намека на подобострастие. А ещё Ренли явственно чувствовал, что от него чего-то ждали. И только одна Арианна Мартелл вела себя, пожалуй, так же, как все девочки, стремящиеся понравиться: улыбалась ему, время от времени бросала многозначительные взгляды из-под длинных чёрных ресниц и крутила разноцветные бусики у себя на груди. Всё это казалось Ренли ужасно забавным.

Вообще за время своего путешествия по Штормовым землям он, главным образом, узнал одно: почти у всех его вассалов есть дочери на выданье и сыновья, мечтающие стать оруженосцами. В каждом замке достопочтенный отец семейства непременно усаживал Ренли за стол рядом со своей дочерью и время от времени вскользь упоминал о тех или иных её достоинствах. Сами девушки, надо сказать, вели себя по-разному: большинство просто улыбались, поддерживали ничего не значащий разговор и, лишь танцуя, позволяли себе прижаться чуть сильнее необходимого. Однако были и случаи, когда девицы чересчур откровенно наклонялись, обнажая перед Ренли своим прелести. И он, похоже, тогда не единожды задел самолюбие молоденьких леди, реагируя на их вызывающую красоту лишь доброжелательной улыбкой. Был ещё забавный случай, когда Писберри, за неимением более взрослых девиц, притащили на пир пятилетнюю девочку, и та совершенно не обращала на Ренли никакого внимания, а лишь требовала назад свою куклу. И, обрадовавшись, умчалась прочь, когда Ренли не выдержал и любезно попросил родителей вернуть ребёнку игрушку. Впрочем, больше всех ему запомнилась тартская дочка. Бриенна, вроде бы. Причём поразило Ренли не то, что девица, на пару лет младше него самого, была в разы выше, а то, что она выглядела на ужине в своём же замке лишней. Казалось, что она весь пир только и старалась, что слиться со стеной и стать незаметной, но при её габаритах это было просто невозможно. Тогда Ренли, руководствуясь то ли жалостью, то ли любопытством, пригласил её потанцевать. И, к своему удивлению, обнаружил, что двигается она довольно ловко и уверенно, хотя и краснеет при этом, не переставая. Позже Ренли вовсю веселился, наблюдая, как мужчины из его свиты один за другим стали приглашать Бриенну на танец, хотя до этого старательно обходили её стороной. Пожалуй, вечер в Тарте оказался одним из самых приятных за всю поездку, и Ренли вдруг на мгновенье представил, какие бы лица были у его лордов, вздумай он жениться на тартской девице…

Кажется, он всё-таки не смог сдержать смешка, потому что Арианна, предпринявшая очередную попытку очаровать его, смутилась и отвернулась. Обижать девочку Ренли не хотел вовсе, поэтому быстро поднялся из-за стола и, подойдя к Арианне, поинтересовался «не согласится ли прекрасная принцесса оказать ему честь и потанцевать с ним». «Прекрасная принцесса», конечно же, не отказалась, а Ренли, танцуя и попутно обсуждая с ней свои впечатления от Дорна, вдруг обратил внимание ещё на одну странность: у Дорана Мартелла определённо был младший сын, но отчего-то его не стремились навязать Ренли в оруженосцы.

Впрочем, не в правилах Ренли было долго беспокоиться по пустякам. Кроме того, оруженосец у него уже был. Весь последний год Мейс Тирелл в своих письмах очень прозрачно намекал, что его младший сын хочет стать рыцарем, пока наконец Ренли сам не предложил сделать его своим оруженосцем. Мотивы Тирелла Ренли понимал прекрасно: выслужиться перед Железным троном и войти в доверие после войны на стороне Таргариенов. Но к Роберту подбивать клинья было бесполезно: это уже давно сделали Ланнистеры; а Станнис до сих пор кривился при упоминании имени Тиреллов, памятуя об их участии в осаде Штормового Предела. Ренли был тогда ещё слишком мал, поэтому осада ассоциировалась у него со страхом, постоянным чувством голода и орущим Станнисом, но никак не с Тиреллами. К тому же у Роберта были Ланнистеры, у Станниса его корабли, но, заключив союз с Тиреллами, Ренли получал армию в два раза превосходящую численностью войска обоих братьев. И не то чтобы Ренли собирался против них воевать, но сам факт приятно грел душу. Да и оруженосец ему действительно был нужен. Хотя младшего Тирелла он видел лишь единожды, приехав лет в девять вместе с Робертом в Хайгарден. Они с Гарланом сражались на деревянных мечах, когда вдруг появился смешной мальчишка с копной каштановых волос и вызвал Гарлана на поединок. Гарлан тогда, конечно, поддавался, но и для своего возраста мальчик владел мечом довольно неплохо. И самым удивительным было то, что после окончания боя мальчик подбежал к Ренли, сказал, что его зовут Лорас Тирелл, и он станет известней Меча Зари, а потом покраснел и убежал прочь. В общем, мальчик умел произвести впечатление, и Ренли теперь даже жалел, что не забрал маленького Тирелла по пути в Солнечное копьё. Тирелл в Дорне – настолько немыслимое сочетание, что могло бы получиться что-нибудь забавное. В любом случае, на прямой конфликт с братом короля напрашиваться бы никто не стал…

И Ренли тут же усомнился в последнем своём заключении, встретившись с насмешливым взглядом Красного змея. 

Оберин Мартелл пугал и интриговал Ренли одновременно. Он был чуть старше Роберта, но если Роберт постепенно превращался в тучного пьяницу, то Оберин всё ещё был хорош собой. Во всяком случае, Ренли время от время смотрел на него, чтобы убедиться: это не игра света, и волосы Красного змея на самом деле густыми волнами спускаются к плечами, глаза – огромны и черны, губы, хоть и искривлённые в вечной усмешке, всё ещё достаточно красивы… Ладно, Ренли не убеждался, а просто любовался Мартеллом время от времени, причём не с сугубо эстетическими целями. Благо Оберин практически не обращал на него внимания. До этого момента. Пока он не окинул Ренли насмешливым и одновременно оценивающим взглядом, а потом, точно что-то решив для себя, отвернулся.

Но долго размышлять над тем, что значил этот взгляд, Ренли не пришлось: Доран Мартелл объявил тост за короля Роберта, и волей-неволей пришлось включиться в разговор.

Когда все, осушив до дна чаши с вином, уселись обратно за стол, Доран вдруг повернулся к нему и поинтересовался:

\- Надеюсь, король поживает в добром здравии?

\- Более чем, - «правда, если будет продолжать жрать столько же, то не влезет ни в одни доспехи». Вслух он, впрочем, этого не сказал: позорить перед дорнийцами Ренли не стал бы даже Станниса.

\- А наша прекрасная королева? – принц Доран явно вёл какую-то свою игру, но пока Ренли не понимал её смысл.

Впрочем, ответить он не успел, поскольку в разговор вмешался Оберин:

\- Спроси у него сразу, как поживают Тайвин Ланнистер и Григор Клиган, и разговор можно считать оконченным.

«Элия Мартелл», - промелькнуло в голове у Ренли, и он даже успел подумать, стал ли бы Роберт менять его на Тайвина Ланнистера до того, как заметил укоризненный взгляд, брошенный Дораном на Красного змея. Последний, кажется, присмирел, и Ренли чуть успокоился.

\- Боюсь, я не настолько хорошо знаком с этими почтенными господами, чтобы знать, как они поживают.

При слове «почтенные» Оберин не сдержался и фыркнул, но в целом разговор свернул в мирное русло, и к концу вечера Ренли почти забыл об этом неприятном инциденте.

Пока Красный змей самолично ему об этом не напомнил.

Ренли стоял на террасе перед своими покоями и уже собирался отправиться спать, как вдруг из темноты появился Оберин и, как бы ни надеялся Ренли, не прошёл мимо, а встал рядом с ним.

\- Ищете компанию на ночь, лорд Ренли? – перекатываясь с носков на пятки, непринуждённо спросил Оберин.

\- Нет, мне хватает и своей, - по идее, после этой фразы нужно было развернуться и уйти, но Ренли медлил: Красный змей был красив, опасен и по-своему привлекателен – всё это вместе обещало нечто, доселе Ренли неизвестное.

\- А мне казалось, юноши вашего возраста уже жаждут чужой…

Вообще-то Ренли жаждал, Оберин был прав. Но компания ему требовалась несколько экзотическая, которую вряд ли кто в Штормовом Пределе мог составить. Он даже хотел заехать на обратном пути в Старомест, который славился своим борделем со шлюхами мужского пола, но теперь планы изменились: не потащит же он с собой в бордель мальчишку Тиреллов!

\- Нет.

\- И именно поэтому ты не сводил с меня глаз весь вечер?

«В Старомест. Срочно. Плевать на Тирелла!» - мысли вихрем кружились в голове Ренли, пока он соображал, что ответить. Да, Оберин Мартелл казался ему привлекательным. Да, он даже был бы не против его компании этой ночью. Но связываться с дорнийцами – себе дороже. Кто знает, чем это может обернуться…

\- Ошибаетесь. Весь вечер я не сводил глаз с вашей прелестной племянницы и был ей совершенно очарован.

\- Моя племянница действительно хороша собой. Но вот ушла она с пира почти в слезах, расстроившись из-за того, что не понравилась некому Ренли Баратеону.

«Седьмое пекло!» - Ренли совершенно не знал, как ему реагировать. Разум твердил одно, тело – совсем другое, к тому же, Оберин подошёл ближе и теперь стоял всего лишь в паре сантиметров.

\- К тому же, ты ничего не теряешь, - Оберин хмыкнул. – Ну кроме девственности. 

Кажется, Ренли хотел возмутиться, но вместо этого лишь вырвалось:

\- Зачем вам это?

Оберин пожал плечами.

\- Ты довольно хорош собой, а мне скучно. Можешь считать это бесплатным уроком, чтобы потом брата короля не высмеивали все вестеросские шлюхи.

Определённый резон в его словах был. В конце концов, Оберину нет смысла болтать о том, что произойдёт между ними, да и сам Ренли, в случае чего, не девка Айронвуда. Впрочем, ни Роберт, ни тем более Станнис, не побежали бы вызывать Красного змея на поединок, чтобы вступиться за сомнительную честь их брата.

\- И должна же быть от тебя хоть какая-то польза… - пробормотал Оберин себе под нос, и это окончательно разрешило все сомнения Ренли. Второй раз за день ему фактически тыкали под нос трупом Элии Мартелл и ждали, что он прольёт свет на эту историю. И это при том, что Ренли абсолютно не волновала судьба какой-то принцессы, погибшей, когда ему не исполнилось ещё и шести. В общем, Ренли был зол, слегка возбуждён и находился в идеальном состоянии для разнообразных экспериментов.

\- Я согласен.

Оберин Мартелл, похоже, и не ожидал услышать другого ответа. Он лишь кивнул и махнул рукой.

\- Пойдём.

\- Но мои покои ближе.

\- Ты уверен, что у тебя найдётся всё необходимое?

На это Ренли ответить было нечего, и он поплёлся следом, надеясь, что в итоге не окажется в какой-нибудь темнице.

Однако нет, они поднялись почти на вершину башни и очутились в комнате Оберина. 

Тот, видимо, действительно подготовился. По крайней мере, повсюду горело столько свеч, сколько явно не требовалось, чтобы мирно подготовиться ко сну. Да и огромная кровать посередине была уже расправлена.

\- Так и будешь стоять у дверей? - Оберин уже успел снять обувь и теперь развалился на кровати. – Неужели наш храбрый оленёнок струсил?

\- Я не оленёнок, - больше из упрямства возразил Ренли. На самом деле ему почему-то было абсолютно всё равно, как его называет этот человек.

\- Извини, но я не называю своих любовников в постели «лорд Баратеон».

Ренли хмыкнул и подошёл-таки к кровати, ожидая от Оберина ответных действий. Но тот всё так же лежал и смотрел на него.

\- Раздевайся. В одежде, знаешь ли, у нас ничего не получится.

Вообще Ренли не любил, когда его держали за дурака, но в этот раз он решил принять правила странной игры, затеянной Красным змеем.

\- А как же страстные поцелуи и срывание одежды друг с друга? На рисунках в одной книге всё было именно так.

Оберин не выдержал и рассмеялся, чего Ренли, собственно, и добивался. Хмурый Оберин его, скорее, пугал, чем вызывал желание.

\- Дай подумаю, в твоей книжке наверняка встречались такие слова, как «любовь» или «страсть».

\- Возможно, - Ренли пожал плечами. – Я был слишком занят, чтобы ещё и читать её.

Теперь Оберин, казалось, смеялся, не переставая.

\- Не знал, что у штормовых лордов водятся такие занятные книжки.

\- Роберт прислал пару лет назад.

\- Было бы странно, если бы прислал Станнис, - Красный змей фыркнул и тут же, подавшись вперёд, вкрадчиво прошептал. – И долго мы тут будем стоять, обсуждая литературные предпочтения твоего брата?

Ренли улыбнулся и, совершенно не стесняясь, неторопливо стал стаскивать с себя одежду, сваливая её, за неимением другого варианта, прямо на пол. 

Обернувшись и посмотрев на Оберина, Ренли с удовлетворением заметил, что тот теперь выглядит заинтересованным. Сам же Ренли испытывал только лёгкое возбуждение; любопытство было в разы сильнее.

Пол был холодный, поэтому Ренли, не дожидаясь приглашения, забрался на кровать. Оберин кивнул и почти молниеносно избавился от бриджей и рубашки. Ренли не сдержал смешка.

\- Теперь понятно, почему вас называют Красным змеем.

\- Ормонд Айронвуд сказал примерно то же самое, но в выражениях, в приличном обществе не принятых, - донеслось бормотание Оберина, который что-то доставал из шкафчика. Ренли попытался разглядеть, что именно, но не успел, поскольку его уже нагло толкнули на кровать и одним движением развели ноги.

Вообще-то Ренли ожидал, что его будут целовать. Сначала в губы, потом спускаясь всё ниже и ниже. Такая последовательность казалась ему логичной и правильной. Но против того, что Мартелл делал сейчас, Ренли не возражал абсолютно. В конечном счёте, поцелуям в губы можно и с девушками научиться, а вот его член на них вряд ли бы среагировал так поспешно, как на Красного змея и его рот. В любом случае, первый урок для себя Ренли уже усвоил: чужой рот в десятки, нет, в сотни раз лучше, чем собственная рука. 

Приподнявшись на локтях, он хотел в деталях рассмотреть процесс, но тут же со стоном опустился обратно на подушки, едва сдержавшись, чтобы позорно не кончить прямо сейчас. Он попытался отвлечься на что-то постороннее, но на ум приходила только картинка из какой-то книжки, где олень раздавливает копытом змею. Тогда Ренли помчался, чтобы показать картинку Станнису, но тот лишь сказал, что глупости всё это, и змея наверняка бы успела укусить оленя прежде, чем тот придавил её. Впрочем, Станнис всегда был страшным занудой, и у него точно никогда ничего не было такого как… Ах!

Ренли почувствовал, как пальцы Оберина совершенно наглым образом проникли в него, а потом он ими сделал что-то такое, отчего Ренли выгнулся дугой и моментально забыл обо всех оленях и змеях.

«Нет, так дело не пойдёт», - лихорадочно подумал Ренли, тут же быстро перевернулся, подмяв под себя Оберина, и теперь сидел у него на животе.

\- Так, всё, теорию я усвоил, теперь можно переходить к практике, - с этими словами Ренли попытался согнуть ноги Мартелла в коленях, но тот перехватил его руку и, странно улыбаясь, прошептал:

\- Глупый оленёнок, - а потом вдруг свободной рукой резко сжал его член, провёл по нему и как-то по-особенному прикоснулся к головке, что Ренли всё-таки не сумел сдержаться и выплеснул семя прямо Оберину на руку.

Тот рассмеялся и, медленно проводя испачканной рукой по губам Ренли, хрипло проговорил:

\- А вот это и был первый урок: не суйся, куда не следует, пока не будешь уверен, что продержишься хотя бы дольше минуты.

Пытаясь отдышаться, Ренли слабо улыбнулся:

\- Если это первый урок, то что же было до?

\- Подготовка к долгому занятию, - и Ренли снова уложили на лопатки. Впрочем, он больше не пытался сопротивляться, здраво рассудив, что, во-первых, Красный змей всё-таки сильнее него… А во-вторых… Во-вторых, впрочем, не последовало. Потому что думать Ренли стало абсолютно некогда, да и незачем.

Зато когда под утро он, вроде бы высмеянный, но абсолютно довольный, возвращался к себе в покои, на ум внезапно пришло воспоминание о той картинке с оленем и змеёй. И Ренли вдруг подумалось, что, возможно, Станнис был не так уж и неправ. Но мысль эта исчезла так же быстро, как и появилась, а Ренли уже прикидывал, сколько времени потребуется, чтобы забрать Лораса из Хайгардена, заехать в собственный замок и отправиться в Королевскую Гавань. В Староместе, может, и был лучший бордель, но Ренли был уверен: в столице королевства для него найдётся нечто более интересное…


End file.
